Remember Me?
by Bayley Hastana
Summary: They Got Everyone, well all but one. But when they finally get the last ninja, what is their next plan of action? Why did they place the last of one clan with another who's was responsible for the others demise? Who is behind the whole thing? But most importantly, can they escape? They can, but it will require some unlikely trust and for one girl to forget about her hate for him...
1. Caught

I ran screaming from the shadows surrounding the area I was at, they found me after ten years of hiding from them, they finally found me once again. "NO LET ME GO!" I screamed as one shadow grabbed my shirt, it ripped down the side as I struggled to get free from its grasp. The moon was a blood red and the sky was dark coal black, my eyes wide open in terror. The shadows surrounded me and grabbed my arms and legs, holding them tight so I could not escape their grasp, my voice was almost gone as I screamed for help. But my screams were muffled by the shadows covering my mouth, they dragged me away into the forest slowly. They finally got me, they already got Yumi Namikaze, Toya Uchiha, and now they got the final member of team Star Dust, they got me, Bayley Hastana. Now there was a reason they were hunting me still, it was because of Ichibakuron, or the Blue Rose Demon, they wanted to have its power sucked out of me, but I wouldn't give it to them willingly, so I ran from them. But they got all of us eventually, they got team Seven before, it was three years before they came after the other teams. Team Seven was the hardest to get, so they went after them first, they took a long time obtaining them, but they were caught, and after them, the rest of us were easy to get. But I was stealthy and sly, yet that didn't help me in the long run. I was taken down easily, because this time, I didn't have Toya or Yumi to back me up. I wonder if they took it easy on them, they didn't deserve me as a leader, when I ran off I felt ashamed of being leader of team Star Dust. Now here I am, in a cage surrounded by other team members of different teams, I couldn't see my team mates anywhere, I hope they forgive me for what I did, I don't deserve to be called Ninja, let alone a HASTANA. I was the last of my clan, save for my brother Lee, but he has been missing for thirteen years, they gave up searching for him. I wasn't chained up so I could move around freely, other than the walls of the cage surrounding me. "Why, why did they have to find me, I made so sure I was safe, WHY?!" I yelled, when a voice came from behind me that made me jump in shock. "Because, they can locate ANY ninja, even the ones with the hidden auras..." the calmness made me shiver. I turned around to see who it was and I gasped in terror, no...not him...not his kind...anyone but him! 


	2. Enemies, Friends, and Classes?

My ice blue eyes stared at the person in the corner of the room, it was him, Gaara, the one whos village killed my own, leaving me in a world with no family! "You..." I whispered in anger, he just stared at me, emotionless and uneffected by my glare. I ran at him with my fist pulled back and he just sat there, when I reached him and aimed for his face, he grabbed my fist and stopped it from hitting him. He looked me in the eyes, " I wouldn't do that Hastana...not unless you want a death wish..." he threw me across the room to where I was put in and stared at me. "I hate you, you make me sick..." I whispered and sat down staring him down, if I couldn't beat him in a battle right now, I would win this staring contest. His unemotional eyes stared into my hate filled ones, neither of us moving, and neither of us blinking. Our 'battle' was cut off when the lock rattled behind me, I glanced behind over my shoulder to see one of the shadows opening the door. I got up and started try and escape, "I wouldn't do...nevermind..." Gaara started when I was sent flying into the wall next to him, blacking out on impact. When I woke up Gaara was staring at me in what seemed like studying me, it freaked me out mostly because, well, this is Gaara i'm talking about. "What are you staring at Sand Boy?" I hissed out at him, he rolled his eyes unamused at my little nickname. "At a weak excuse for a ninja, let alone the leader, excuse me, ex-leader, of the Hastana Village...you haven't trained have you, i'm suprised Ichibakuron picked you as a host..." he smirked slightly. I growled at his statement, it was true that I was weak, but I couldn't train due to the shadows hunting me, but he did NOT need to bring my father into this. "Take that back you son of a bitc-" my voice went quiet when I looked past where he was sitting, I couldn't belive it, it was Toya and Yumi, my old team mates! "TOYA, YUMI!" I pushed the sand ninja out of my way and I ran to the other end of the cage. They both looked different, but I could still tell who they were from anyone. They both looked at me with curious gazes, then they realized it was me. "Bayley, oh my goodness, they got you...this means we lost..." Toya said sadly, Yumi looked down and then put on a smile trying to cheer us both up. Yumi sighed and spoke quietly, "they got everyone, we never thought they would find you, but looks like the war has been lost after all..." she looked full of sorrow. I clinched my fists and growled, my blue eyes full of spirit, "That may be, but we will fight, they haven't won just yet!" I raised my fist in the air smiling. Gaara laughed quietly and I glared over my shoulder, I almost said something but I turned back to my friends. We chatted about what happened in here and when I was on the outside, when the shadows came in. "Time...to head to your classes..." one said and the others grabbed Yumi, Toya, Gaara, and me dragging us out of the cage. I looked around as I was dragged off, what were they talking about classes, and why did I have a feeling I was going to hate this like I hated the sand ninja across from me? 


	3. The Breaking Point?

I was taken to a room with Yumi, Toya, and to my annoyance, Gaara was there as well. There was a training area, study area, and some kind of room in the corner. Toya walked to the room with Yumi, so I followed them, one reason being I wanted to avoid Gaara and another being I wanted to chat with my friends. As I walked sand surrounded my arm and dragged me back, I growled and glared at Gaara angrily. "What the hell Gaara?! What do you want?!" I asked in annoyance. He pointed to the training area, "your training with me..." I laughed thinking he was joking with me but when he didn't let my arm go I stopped. "Err...your not joking with me...?" I sweat dropped, he smirked and tossed me onto the training ground mat that had sand around it. "Nope, I don't joke around Hastana..." he cracked his knuckles, I got up and tried focusing my energy on the water around me, after all, I had some of my mothers water ninja skills in me. He smirked and ran at me and I ran at him full speed.

~With Sakura~

I watched as Naruto and Sasuke got into what seemed like the millionth argument with eachother, but from how long we have been here, it could have been the millionth one. I tried to fix my pink hair but it was pointless, it had grown past my hips due to the fact they took away any sharp object, and wouldn't let me have it cut. Sasuke rolled his eyes and punched Naruto in the face, shutting him up for the moment. "That proves my point..." he sighed and looked away. He met my stare and I blushed some, after all these years, I still liked Sasuke, but lately Naruto seems to have a crush on me. I looked away and started to think about the two males that were in a team with me, or at least what used to be Team Seven.

~Back With Bayley~

I fell to the ground, panting heavily and bleeding, Gaara put his foot on my back and stepped down hard. "GAH!" I screamed and he laughed darkly. "I told you, you are WEAK! You are stupid, and you don't deserve to have that demon in you, Ichibakuron is idiotic to have you as a host, thats it...heh, Ichibakuron is an idiot!" he laughed and slammed his foot harder into my back. Thats when I snapped, blue petals started surrounding my body and my eyes glowed blue, I screamed out in pure rage and grabbed Gaaras leg and threw him across the room. Ichibakuron had taken over my body for the first time since I destroyed the southern forest. "YOU DARE INSULT ME YOU SAND NINJA! I AM ICHIBAKURON, THE BLUE TERROR, THE BLUE ROSE DEMON, THE LORD OF THE THORNS!" it screamed out as it changed my body more, fangs exited my mouth and the thorns flew in all directions. As Gaara started to get back up it made me tackle him down, "Prepare to see what mistake you have made..." it dream my hand back and sharpened its claws out ready to attack him.

~With ?~

I watched as Ichibakuron took over the young Hastana girl, I laughed at the screen. "Thats it...destroy everything, let it take over your mind..." I whispered. I growled as the two girls, Toya and Yumi, held the demonic girl back from the sand demon, "Damn..." I slammed my fist against the wall.

~Back With Bayley/Ichibakuron~

"GRRRR!" Ichibakuron growled trying to stay in control of my body, but after what seemed like forever, I slowly morphed back into my regular self again. Gaara was gone and Toya was holding my left arm, Yumi had my right one. "T-Thank you guys..." I said and fainted from exaustion. This had been a long day, and from what happened on my first day, I was NOT looking forward to my second one at all... 


	4. Cell Lock down with Sandy Boy

I woke up and had a strange feeling that I was being watched. I slowly glanced to my left and saw Gaara staring at me with some kind of emotion in his eyes. I stared back nervously, I doubted he had forgotten about my demon side attacking him the day before. I moved away from him some, "What is it?" I asked getting more and more uncomfortable by his eyes staring into me. He seemed to snap back to reality at the sound of my voice, "Nothing...Hastana girl..." he mumbled and moved back to his corner of the cell. I rubbed the back of my head and sighed, "You are so, ugh confusing Sandy Boy..." I said to Gaara in a monotone voice. He turned his attention towards me, "what did you just call me?" his eyes narrowed slightly angered. I raised my eyebrow, I just made him mad and I was going to have some fun with annoying him. I grinned, "Sandy Boy, seems unfair that you call me Hastana and I don't get to call you something~" I said with my voice laced in pure innocence. He growled slightly, "don't call me that again, or else..." he clenched his fists angered. I smiled cutely, "Or what...Sandy Boy?~" I asked while putting more sweetness on the nickname that was pissing him off. He smirked and stood up and slowly walked up to me, "Or else i'll have to do something that I don't think you would be very...fond...of..." he now stood learing down at me. I stood up and was face to face with him, I honestly would like to see him try something, he was just asking for me to call him that now. I grinned, "Well okay then..." I turned away from him and snickered softly, "Sandy Boy..." I could feel his anger now and I glanced over to see his reaction but he wasn't there. "Huh?" I was shocked for a moment then I felt something grab my wrists, "Bad move Hastana..." Gaara said and slammed me onto the ground and pinned me under him and I yelped from shock. I squirmed under him trying to get him off of me, "Get off of me NOW!" I yelled and his grip on my wrists tightened and he leaned down and whispered, "Not unless you beg." My eyes glazed over in pure anger, "NO FUCKING WAY SANDY BOY!" I yelled at him and he leaned his body onto mine and smirked. "Then I can stay like this all day, I don't mind this..." he grinned. I growled, "Your a fucking pervert, now get off of me!" I struggled more but it was useless. He laughed darkly and locked eyes with me, "Beg now Hastana...come on, do it~" he teased me with that voice, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, please get the fuck off of me Sandy Boy." I growled. He smirked, "Nope, beg nicely..." He leaned even closer to me and I hid a faint blush from him, my body was betraying my mind. "Gaara-Kun please will you get off of me, please?~" I gave him the innocent look and he smirked. "Thats more like it Hastana..." he slid off of me slowly and stood up. I rubbed my wrists and got up glaring at him, "I hate you so much." I walked away from him and he rolled his eyes and mumbled. "You used to like me Bayley...if you only remembered what really happened..." He walked to his side of the cell again and sat down. 'What really happened, what did he mean by that?' I thought to myself and sat near where Yumi and Toya's cell was. Speaking of Toya and Yumi, they were not in their cell, I looked around and saw that most of the cells I could see were empty, "where is everyone?" I asked myself. Gaara glanced over at me and answered my question, "They are at their classes Hastana, you and I are currently on cell lockdown..." I sighed and almost asked what he ment by 'Cell Lockdown' but he beat me to it,"It means we are to be in this cell together for three days with no classes." I growled in annoyance. "Great, just what I wanted, to be locked up with you for three WONDERFUL days..." I mumbled sarcasticly and sat down and banged my head against the cell bars. This was going to be worse than going to those damn classes. 


	5. Questions and Uncertainties

It had been about an hour and I was seriously on edge, after the little thing with Gaara earlier I was keeping my distance from him. But the thing that was ringing in my head repeatedly like a bell was what he had said, 'If only you remembered what really happened' his statement had confused me to no end but I was not about to ask him about it quite yet. I glanced over at said sand ninja and noticed he was in some sort of meditation state, I shrugged and glanced around the cell and saw my black hat near him. "So thats where it went..." I mumbled quietly and got up and walked towards it, I really needed to keep up with my hat. As I reached for my hat Gaara opened one of his eyes and grabbed it quickly. "Hey?! What the heck Gaara, thats mine, give it back!" I yelled and grabbed for it but he kept it away from me. I got annoyed with his behavior and kicked him in his knee and snatched it back from him and childishly stuck out my tounge at him. He rolled his eyes and went back to meditating, clearly he had gotten bored with the little game of keep away, not that I cared. I slipped the black hat on and smirked in victory, I had missed the feeling of the cloth on my head, I cracked my knuckles restlessly. "Ugh...this is torture..." I said to myself, I was always hyper and being stuck inside this cell for to long was getting annoying VERY fast. "Well deal with it Bayley, we are in here for two and a half more days, so we might as well get used to this..." Gaara stated in a bored voice not even opening his eyes. "Well sorry Mr.-wait a second, did...did you just call me 'Bayley', what about Hastana?" I asked him a bit shocked in the sudden change in the boy. His eyes snapped open quickly, it was clear he didn't notice he had said my first name, he stood up and stretched out. "Err...well my mistake Hastana, it slipped out." he said flatly and I just crossed my arms. "Okay then...so...this got weird." I mumbled and fixed my hat nervously.

~With Yumi~

I felt sorry for what happened to Bayley, she clearly had no control over what Ichibakuron did when he took over her, but three days of lock down are not so bad, I mean, Toya had to deal with that a few times due to her anger issues with our former room mate. I sighed and glanced over at Toya who was writing something in a note book, while I on the other hand was reading one of the books that the room had. I had read most of them, and was getting kind of bored of the same old same old, but I could not voice out my opinion, because it would not be answered. I turned the page and went back to reading and let my mind wander on things that I had no answers to.

~With Deidara~

I was going insane inside this cell with the nut case Tobi in here, my eye twitched as he rocked back and forth mumbling the same thing over and over again. "Tobi is good boy...Tobi is good boy..." he said repeatedly. I growled and snapped at him, "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" I screamed at him. He slowly glanced in my direction and the mask he had on seemed to smile in a creepy way and I got kind of freaked out. "Are you a good boy?" he asked and tilted his head in a child like way. I looked around trying not to look at him directly, but when I looked forward again, he was right infront of me. "Are you? are you good...boy...Deidara?" Tobi asked and then grabbed my neck and held it in a choke hold quickly. My eyes widened in total shock at the sudden attack and I choked out, "G-Gah! y-yes I am a good boy!" I screamed. He smiled and let me go and moved back to his corner and resumed his rocking back and forth. "We are both good boys...Tobi is good boy..." he said and laughed quietly and I held myself, I was going to go crazy soon, heck, maybe I already have gone crazy.

~With Sakura~

I had been shocked when I had heard that Gaara had been put in lock down, but then again, he was highly unpredictable, and from what I heard he had a new room mate. I think her name was Bayley or something, and it was certain she hated him, I heard her screaming at him about three or so days ago. I shook my head and resumed talking to Naruto, who was in the same class with me. There was Me, Naruto, and Sasuke in the room at the moment, the others had gone into their room to keep to themselfs. Naruto laughed, "Hey, Sakura, did you hear that the girl had beat up Gaara? PRICELESS!" he fell over laughing in a childish way. Sasuke rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I'd say either he has been slacking in his training, or that girl has some serious tricks on her side..." he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Well, whatever it was, they got put in lock down together, I accually feel sorry for the girl, she must be going insane being stuck with that...well...you know...well anyway, lets not talk about that anymore," I said and sighed getting annoyed with this conversation quickly. The two just ignored what I had said and continued talking about the fight, I sighed and walked away to think to myself, mostly about how I would handle dealing with my feelings for the two.

~Back with Bayley~

Gaara had been acting particularly more weird, and I was getting fed up with it, "Gaara, err...about what you said this morning..." I started and he glanced my way. I looked away and sighed, "Um...nevermind, maybe i'll ask you about this later..." I mumbled and he went back to staring at nothing. I just couldn't ask right now, something seemed off about the thing, he also said I used to like him, whatever that could really mean. I sighed defeated and exausted, man was this getting boring, I got on the floor and closed my eyes, I guess I could get some rest after what had happened. I was so tired, it must be the stress of being in this situation or something, I thought as I drifted off to sleep, maybe I will ask Gaara about what he had said later tonight. 


End file.
